The present invention relates in general, to a novelty light, and more specifically, to such a novelty light constructed to include a plurality of telescopically engaging light transmissive elements arranged within a compact housing and having a combined extended length greater than the length of the housing in order to provide for increased illumination of the surrounding environment while minimizing the overall size of the housing.
Illuminating devices are available in a wide variety of designs and adapted for use in an equal variety of applications. For example, light illuminating devices have played an important part in children's toys, signalling devices, conventional flashlights, and the like. One unique application contemplated by the inventors for an illuminating device is in the hailing of cabs and taxis. Hailing cabs and taxis in major cities has, since its inception, been a source of frustration due to the pedestrians' inability to make themselves visible to the cab drivers. Visible illumination lights used on the roofs of taxis communicate their availability to the pedestrians during both day and evening hours. Unfortunately, the reverse is not true. The pedestrian has no obvious way of catching the cab driver's attention, except by the traditional waving of their hand and/or throwing themselves in front of the oncoming cab. This problem is compounded in the evening when visibility is severely hampered.
There is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,104 a foldable toy light having an appearance similar to that of a switchblade knife. The light includes a housing with an extensible element which rotates about its end from a position within the housing to a position extending away from the housing. A lamp within the extensible element, powered by batteries within the housing, illuminates the extensible element which is made of light transmissive material. The light, although specifically designed as a toy knife to prevent injury to the user, can also function as a signalling device. However, based upon its construction in simulating a switchblade knife, it is required that the housing be somewhat longer than the length of the extensible element. The use of such a light for a signalling device, on the other hand, mandates that the extensible element be as long as possible to insure the catching of one's attention. However, as the extensible element increases in length, so does its housing. In order that the light be portable and readily carried on one's person, it is required that the extensible element be relatively short, thereby reducing its effectiveness as a signalling device.
Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there is an unsolved need for an illuminating device which includes a light transmissive extensible element having a length greater than the length of the housing, so as to provide an effective signalling device when in use, while being compact and readily portable when stored within its housing.